


Strong enough (to be his weakness)

by stereden



Series: Strong enough [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen is really smart, F/M, Gen, Implied badass Nanao, but also really stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/pseuds/stereden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aizen has plans in place to make sure two of the most dangerous captains in Soul Society wouldn't interfere with his schemes.<br/>Plans that involve capturing the lieutenant of the Eight Division and using her as leverage on her captain.<br/>For someone so smart, he could be pretty stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong enough (to be his weakness)

Despite his many faults (and lack of sanity), Aizen Sousuke was an extremely intelligent man, as he had demonstrated by managing to fool Soul Society for so long.  
As such, he knew that there were certain elements who could easily overpower even the primera espada and, as such, might throw a wrench in his plans.

Soi-Fong would not cause any trouble. She was still too young, too immature and too hung up on Shihouin leaving her behind. Kuchiki and Abarai held a grudge about him using the younger Kuchiki and would not be able to think straight. Same with Hitsugaya and Komamura. Kurotsuchi was an unknown, but if nothing else he could throw Szayzel or Barrigan at him and they would at the very least keep him occupied long enough. Zaraki was a berserker, as long he gave the freak a continuous suplly of opponents he would not cause problems.

Really, this generation of Captains was dramatically subpar when compared to the previous one. Even before his intervention, the Gotei had been rebuilt several times, with only four captains remaining from the founding days. His experiment had gotten rid of nearly half the serving captains in one fell swoop, leading to people being promoted before their time. Getting rid of the two Shiba menaces had been an boon.

Urahara, Tessai and Shihouin might be of some trouble. But they were still technically exiles, and knowing the scientist he would wait until the last moment to show up.

But still, the four remaining first generation captains were strong. There was Yamamoto, of course, and he would not underestimate the power of the captain-commander, but the old man was more likely to let the others fight before involving himself. And when he did, well, that’s what Wonderweiss was for. Unohana might, and she was older than Yamamoto so, despite never having seen her fight, he was wary of her. But the healer would probably be kept out of the fight, since she would be more useful with the injured.

No, the real trouble would come from the dual-wielding captains. Kyoraku and Ukitake had been a thorn in his side ever since his ascension to Shinigami. They had never really been fooled by his facade, had never trusted him, always keeping an eye on his action. Despite their harmless image, they were Yamamoto’s first students and hadn’t gotten their rank by nepotism alone. They fought rarely, unsheated their swords even less often becaue they were strong enough that they didn’t need their zanpakuto to fight Hollows off. Aizen had seen them fight once, fight for real, and though neither of them had used their bankai, it had terrified him. Should one of them, or worse, both of them get to him before the transformation… No. It couldn’t be allowed to come to that.

Starrk, Barrigan, Yami-Zero would not be enough to deal with these two if they got serious, and he couldn’t afford to face them himself before the transformation.  
That left him with three choices. Make them angry enough to make mistakes (and pray that it wouldn’t just make them more focused), but the results were too impredictable and them going berserker on him was not a risk he was willing to take. Find a way to break them psychologically could work, but they would not be affected by his more potent illusions, they were too powerful for that. Or he could find some leverage on them to keep them out of the fight.

Using the ninth espada might work on Ukitake. If he combined it with asking Szayzel to create a chemical that would induce an illness attack… yes, that would work. Or using Wonderweiss to attack him, since the man had a known reluctance to fighting children.

As for Kyoraku… for all his strenghts, the man had one glaring weakness that he proclaimed daily for the world to hear : his dear Nanao-chan, the girl he had taken under his wing after losing Lisa. The girl herself was nothing special, a good kido practitionner and an excellent administrator, certainlz, but no combat operative. Capturing her would be easy, and if he threathened to turn her into a Hollow just like her predecessor, the captain of the Eight would be willing to do anything to keep her safe from harm.

With that in mind, he ordered Harribel and Ulquiorra to capture her at the same time as the Orihime girl – but to keep them apart upon arrival. They were to leave a message to the Eight’s captain, letting him know that his lieutenant’s safety depended on his behaviour during the fight to come. The kidnapping went off without a hitch, and Aizen left the lieutenant to the cells while he focused on the human girl.

It is too bad, really, that he didn’t think to consult Ichimaru Gin on the matter. Then again, given the man’s true motive, the man who loved Matsumoto Rangiku would probably have kept his mouth shut. As it was, as soon as he heard that Ise was being held prisonner in Los Noches, the silver-headed fox decided to simply watch for now… from a distance. From a safe, far distance.

* * *

  
Aizen Sousuke was an extremely intelligent man, as he had demonstrated by managing to fool Soul Society for so long.

Aizen Sousuke, for someone so very intelligent, was an idiot.

* * *

 

Lisa had once be close enough to Kyoraku to be considered one of his weaknesses, and losing her had nearly destroyed the man, leaving Nanao to pick up the pieces.

Did Aizen really think that either of them would allow something like this to happen again?

After having Lisa snatched away so cruelly, Kyoraku had been wary of letting anyone else get close to him unless they could take care of themselves.

Ans Ise Nanao would never allow herself to be the cause of similar grief to her taicho as her predecessor had been. She was his vice-captain, and his equal in everything but rank.

Both of them were well aware that she was his weakness.

The only reason _anyone_ else was aware of that fact was simple.

 _ **She was strong enough to be his weakness**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Small one shot that will serve as a premice for two fics to come: a multi-chaptered one, and another oneshot that will incorporate recent information from the by now infamous chapter 650. (anyone willing to exchange theories is welcome to contact me either by PM or on my tumblr :) )  
> The next chapter of "Hell Hath no Fury" should be out in a few days: college is a b*tch.


End file.
